Episode 155
Episode 155 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 154 Next: Episode 156 Highlights * Featured Video: Episode 1: Paul In Nature * Gail finally fucks Jesus. * TJ reads from his Twitter - 1:54:12 * TJ talking about fucking Paul in the face - 1:46:49 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Christian anonomouse # Crazy People Segment: Planets don't exist # Joe Jinky: Donald - Stop Hillary (not found) # The sheep dog Vs a flying monkey # Gail Chord Schuler: Gail's New Book (not found) Start Of The Show The Drunken Peasants featured an animated video of Paul's Ego visiting nature at the beginning of the show. They then began the show with an announcement that they were switching from OBS to a new format that allows for more customization. They invited the creepy t-shirt guy onto the show. No one could hear the T-Shirt guy because Ben is garbage and can't figure out how to get his new broadcasting software to play Skype audio. Ben fixed it afterwards. Ben is slightly less garbage now. Afterwards, the T-shirt guy was forced to leave the show even though we could hear him. They looked at a Troll or Not a Troll video where an obvious troll wearing a piece of notebook paper pretending to be a "Christian Anonymous" tries to destroy the "Jew", Bill Maher. The peasants ended the video because it was boring. They had to take a break due to technical bullshit. They were able to return. They went into the Crazy People Segment and watched a video about a guy who doesn't believe Pluto exists. This guy declares that planets in general are a complete hoax and don't exist even though he's on one right now, then shortly after, he contradicts himself by claiming that he has seen Saturn (a planet which he just denied the existence of) with his own eyes at an observatory. Middle Of The Show The peasants successfully brought the Creepy Shirt Guy back on the podcast. Then, Joe Jinky made a video trying to refute some spam email that was threatening Shillary Clinton on her way to the White House. According to this video, our only savior is Tronald Dump, who is apparently also the only person named Donald in the entire world. TJ pointed out that the Shirt guy looks very much like Caiden Cowger and that they both live in West Virginia. They decided to take a brief break. They returned from the break to discuss future guests of the show. TJ announced that he and Paul would have a role in a Creationist Cat video. TJ commented that CC is into some kinky shit and while he doesn't enjoy fucking cats, he would make an exception. End Of The Show The peasants then go on to beat a dead kangaroo with another Devon Tracey conflict on Twitter where Devon made a post asking TJ to fight him in Germany and then pretty much confirms himself to be a horrible racist. TJ describes an experience with a Devon fan over Twitter. Ben then plays an excerpt of a Google Hangout chat between the Canadian Atheist and the idiotic fanboy of Devon. The entire hangout chat was just some condescending English douchebag trying to debate an inexperienced atheist in an attempt to indirectly slam the peasants. Ben commented that they tried to get Roo's fan on the show but he refused. TJ then reveals himself to hate all Inuit peoples. Next, Gail promoted her next book. Apparently, Zack Knight has been giving her more trouble and keeping her from spreading the truth on the internet but luckily Jesus was there to intervene. In return, Gail's next masterpiece will feature a scene of her and the lord Jesus getting it on as a reward. The peasants then moved into the Crazy Craigslist Ad segment. They finished up the show and advised that the fans remember to smoke pan everyday. Quotes *''"We're up Brett Keane's fucking juicy ass" ''- TJ *''"That's right, you're a CANCER. Well I'm the chemo, bitch"'' - TJ giving Scoopy a hard time. *''"You're a moron of the lowest caliber of shit and I would relish the opportunity to demolish your garbage logic anywhere, anytime. So let me know if your bitch ass can step up since your daddy dom AIU (Atheism-Is-Unstoppable) is too chickenshit"'' - TJ talking to the moronic douchebag who was defending Devon Tracey *''"The only way he's worth my time is if I'm profiting from him" ''- TJ justifying his motive for investing his attention into Devon Tracey **''"Or if he's naked, on top of you" ''- Scotty adding to TJ's explanation *''"Loree McBride made me rape Creationist Cat" ''- TJ *"The video is going to begin with the Creationist Cat presenting his butthole to me" ''- TJ's desire to make a future video with CC Trivia * Scotty also revealed himself as a Pacifist, to which the chat responded: ''"Pacifist? More like pussyfest." * Scotty believes Windows 10 is a secret Illuminati shadow Jesuit spyware. * Everyone from West Virginia are mutants. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests